1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to particles for a display, a particle dispersion liquid for a display, a display medium, and a display device.
2. Related Art
As a display having memory storage properties, an electrophoresis display medium has been actively studied. In such a display method, display is performed using an electrophoresis material in which electrically charged colored particles (moving particles) are dispersed in a liquid by applying an electric field to alternately move the moving particles to a viewing side and to a rear side within a cell (having a structure in which the electrophoresis material is disposed between two electrode substrates).
In this technique, the electrophoresis material is an important element, and various techniques have been developed. As a liquid in which particles are dispersed, a material having low volatility and high safety as a chemical substance has been desired. Preferable examples of such a liquid having high safety include a paraffin hydrocarbon solvent which is a petroleum-derived high-boiling component (such as a commercially available product, ISOPAR manufactured by Exon Co., Ltd.), silicone oil, and a fluorine-based liquid. A material which stably disperses in this liquid and which is excellent in charging characteristic or electrophoretic properties has been required. In particular, silicone oil is useful due to low volatility, low flammability, and high safety thereof.
However, materials which are stably dispersed in silicone oil and have stable charging characteristics have hardly been known.